


Honest Lies

by sasugab



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I hate myself but I'm still trash for them, Just mentions of Kyoya but still a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugab/pseuds/sasugab
Summary: He can never face himself, and he knows it too.





	Honest Lies

Tasuku knows he’s an honest person, yet, he also knows he can be dishonest. He knows he stays true to his emotions, and sometimes even blurting out harsh truths (as long as it doesn’t have anything to do with himself and his so-called principles).

But he can never face himself, and he knows it too.

He lies to himself every day, telling himself that his time with Disaster was a product of rash decisions and immature thoughts. Deep down inside, it was really a right thing to do – save for the destruction of the entire world that Kyoya had in mind.

Kyoya Gaen, huh?

The blue-haired boy stares at the goldritter card that was given to him as a challenge. His maroon eyes scrutinize each and every detail, how the card looked right in front of him and let out a bittersweet smile.

‘You gave this to me to shake the bond with Jack, but… were you really going for that?’

His hands go to the other card, “Future Sword, Jackknife Granthese,” he reads. He knows he wouldn’t have even ever thought of this if not for Kyoya, the young CEO who wanted to share his ideals with the world.

‘I must still be an idiot to believe that you’ll finally find the right way to share your ideals with the world…’

Tasuku remembered trying to justify the actions that Kyoya took. First, using disaster force to ‘remake’ the world, next, utilizing the hundred demons and omnilords for his own bidding. Heck, he was also behind the scenes with the whole J Genesis ordeal and the blue haired boy just feels like smacking himself with how many chances he’s tried to give the older boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'M STILL WHEEZING IT'S BEEN SO LONG
> 
> and I'm still thirsty for more Tasukus, hence, this _(:3」∠)_
> 
> I'll... probably make this a series of drabbles... (maybe)


End file.
